Never Watch Scary Movies Alone
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: One: Get in your pajamas. Two: Have drinks and snacks near. Three: Turn off all the lights. Four: Make sure your house door is locked. Five: Grab a weapon of choice from your kitchen in case you do get attacked randomly. Six: Try not to get nightmares. Gregory/OC oneshot


**Never Watch Scary Movies Alone**

****Gregory Sackville-Bagg****

…..

"And don't you dare stay up all night and watch scary movies like last time Katherine!" Mom scolded at me as she closed the front door. Goodbye to you too! Ah...alone for the first time in ages! What shall I do? Jump on the couches a bit? Dress up in Mom's clothes? Pig out on junk food till I get sick? Hm...? What was that thing Mom _didn't_ want me to do tonight? Oh yeah! Watch scary movies. Guess what I'll be doing then? Yup, watching scary movies.

I'm Katherine Nortun. Aka, sixteen year old rebel with a flare for vampires, ghosts, zombies and werewolves! What more could be better?

You see, Mom left once again to her little dinner parties with the other mothers of our neighborhood. They kinda have this super secret community that's REALLY hard to get into. Sometimes I wonder how my own mother even got the privilege into joining.

Now here I am searching through my pile of scary movies. I'm feeling a bit bold tonight, so let's watch Dracula! It was my older sister's mistake by allowing me to watch it as I was younger, ever since then I was absolutely obsessed with vampires. Running up the stairs with the dvd clutched inside my hand, I practically flew into my room.

Before you get down and actually watch a scary movie, there are several steps you need to take. Take them seriously! Or the exciting occasion of getting the pants scared off your body won't be as appealing.

One: Get in your pajamas.

Two: Have drinks and snacks near.

Three: Turn off all the lights.

Four: Make sure your house door is locked.

Five: Grab a weapon of choice from your kitchen in case you do get attacked randomly.

Six: Try not to get nightmares.

And there you have it! Those are the steps to properly watch a scary movie. After getting into my favorite pair of shorts and Nightmare Before Christmas shirt, I settled onto my bed with a bowl of buttery popcorn and bubbling sodapop. My golf club nestled comfortably by my side. Who knows what murderers will attempt to kill me while I'm busy watching Dracula.

My room fell silent as the beginning credits began to roll. Looming shadows and bright lights bounced off the painted black walls, giving it the full effect that I'm in an actual movie theater. Mother's newly Scottish castle creaked creepily with the wind, causing me to jump in surprise. This is going to be an epic movie night! Propping myself on top of my pillows, I relaxed once again.

It wasn't until an hour later I began to feel a little weird. The movie finally got the part where Dracula is about to sink his teeth into his next victim. At that exact moment, I shivered under my covers. Wow! When did it get so cold in here! Glancing over to my windows, my eyes widen in shock when one of them was creaked open. I definitely did not do that nor it wasn't like that when I entered the room before. Hm...strange. It was most likely the wind. I hope. Deciding to scramble out of bed and close it before the zombies under my bed grab my ankles, I slammed the window shut. Hah! That'll teach any monster not to mess with me!

Returning to the safety zone, I resumed watching Dracula. Yay! He's about to kill her! The woman dressed in white screamed so loud that I'm fairly sure it blew out one of my eardrums. Her yells for help echoed the house. Hopefully my neighbor doesn't think someone is actually being murdered here. I'll find it hard to explain to the police just how I decided to go against my mother and watch scary movies all night.

I peered out from under my covers in pure horror as I watched Dracula drain the life from her. Suddenly, my hairs stood on end. Uh oh. You know what that means. It means...someone...is about...to barge into my room and scare the living crap out of me...NOW! My eyes snapped over to the door, only to discover no bulky figure awaiting me. I shivered again. What's wrong with me? Pushing all the covers over my body, I thought that would cure the problem. It didn't.

You know that feeling someone is watching you but you can't see them? That's how I feel right now. What if someone got into my house? OH my god! I'm going to die! Before I was just kidding! The fantasy is now becoming a reality! If only I listened to Mom and went to bed like a good girl. But no, I had to be a dare devil. Brushing away the stray brown hairs from my ice cold eyes, I examined just about everything in my room. Nothing moved, nothing suspicious. Alright, perhaps I'm overreacting. How could someone possibly-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT OH MY GOD!" My heart nearly flew out of my chest, landing in a puddle of blood on the hard wooden floor. It took me some time to realize it was only the movie. Dracula killed another unexpecting woman. Thank God. So it wasn't me completely losing my mind.

Laying flat onto the bed, I closed my eyes. I'm never doing this again. I don't care if I sound like a baby. Never again. After some time of calming down, I slowly cracked my eyes to only freak out once more.

A boy.

On my ceiling.

Staring down at me.

I screamed, falling onto the floor. The boy cocked his head to the side and gracefully landed on his feet. How does he do that? Tears began leaking down my cheeks as I noticed the boy had deathly pale skin and deep red eyes. It's a vampire. I'm his next meal.

"Who are you?" I managed to speak.

"I am Gregory Sackville-Bagg."

Quietly inching towards my lamp, I kept him busy, "So...why exactly are you in my room Gregory Sackville-Bagg?" In a flash, he was beside me, gripping onto the lamp with all the force he has in his body. "I wouldn't...turn that lamp on if I were you." Great, he's threatening me.

I squeaked, "Well what do you want me to do? Allow you to feast on my blood and soul?" A laugh escaped from his blue lips. Why is he laughing at me?

Gregory explained, "I'm not here for a snack, you silly mortal. I'm here...well...because...I was simply roaming the sky when I heard screams coming from this very house. I thought one of my brothers was having a meal...so I decided to visit. But, I was wrong." He says it so freely, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh okay. You can leave now! Bye!"

He ignored my demand, "What is your name, mortal?"

Dashing towards my bed, he followed, "My name is Katherine Nortun." The handsome vampire got so close to my face I was afraid he was going to bite it right off. Pretty picture, eh? After a moment of silence, Gregory pointed to the television screen.

"What is that?"

I laughed, "Oh...that's just a scary movie."

He cocked his head to the side again, "Scary movie?"

"Uh...yeah. It's a movie that contains scary/gory content. It's advised that you never watch a scary movie alone." I'm so smart.

Gregory smirked lightly, "Then why are you watching it alone?"

I replied quickly, "I'm sixteen, that rule is only applied to ten through thirteen year olds." However, he didn't seem convinced. Instead of leaving me alone like I asked of him before, he laid next to me on the bed. What is he doing.

"Since you are watching a scary movie, and you should never watch scary movies alone, I think I must take it as my responsibility to make sure you are protected. This is a vampire movie after all, and I _am_ an expert..." Gregory flashed his pearly white fangs.

Hm, I was right. This was an epic night


End file.
